Bagi-bagi
by baejinjja
Summary: [CH.2 UPDATE]Ten yang menggoda, dan ke-14 member NCT lainnya yang mesum. [SUMMARY APAAN INI?. HAREM. GANGBANG. 3SHOT. BDSM(maybe). DLDR, underage jangan baca. review juseyooo]
1. unexpected beginning

A fanfiction by aegiji

" Bagi-bagi"

Cast : All NCT member

Genre : bromance, brothership

Warn : (maybe)bdsm, harem,hard yaoi,shou-ai,DLDR,underage jangan baca,OOC(banget)

Disc : all chara belongs to god

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2:44 PM, 22- Januari-2016, SM DANCE STUDIO_

Di siang hari yang panas itu, Ten berlatih dance di dalam gedung SM. Ia berlatih hingga semua member NCT lainnya sudah kembali ke dorm. Tersisalah ia seorang diri yang sedang beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali ke dorm. Setelah dipikir istirahatnya cukup, Ten beranjak untuk mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket karena peluh keringat.

10 menit kemudian, Ten keluar dari gedung SM dengan masker dan topi untuk penyamaran. Lalu ia memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat, dan memulai perjalanan yang ditempuh selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Saat perjalanan, ia sempat tertidur sebentar karena ia terlalu capek.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang dorm, ia segera membayar taksi, dan masuk kedalam dorm untuk beristirahat. Saat ia memasuki dorm, ada beberapa member lain yang menyapanya, tetapi tidak Ten idahkan karena ia sangatlah capek, dan yang ia butuhkan adalah istirahat yang lama. Tetapi tanpa Ten sadari, semua member-kecuali Ten- menyeringai karena rencana yang mereka buat perlahan berjalan dengan mulus.

Setelah memasuki kamar, Ten langsung melempar tasnya kesembarang arah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa membuka masker dan topinya. Baru saja ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, tiba-tiba suara pintu terdengar, dan masuklah seorang namja 15 tahun, Jisung-saeng kesayangan Ten-, membawa segelas susu pisang-kesukaan Ten- dan menaruhnya di nakas samping kasur ten.

"hyung~~" panggil Jisung dengan nada manja kepada Ten. Ten tentu saja tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan Jisung karena ia adalah saeng kesayangannya. "ada apa Ji- ohh ada susu pisang. Gomawo Ji~~" ujar Ten, lalu ia langsung menegak habis susu pisang itu sampai tak tersisa, tanpa melihat seringian setan muncul di muka Jisung. "Ji, bolehkah hyung istirahat sebentar?". "ohh silahkan hyung, aku keluar dulu ne".

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ten, Jisung sudah keluar kamar dan langsung berlari kearah Yuta-mastermind dari semua rencana-. "Hyung, rencana berjalan baik". Ujar Jisung layaknya tentara yang melaporkan sebuah keberhasilan kepada atasannya. "Kerja bagus Ji". Ujar Yuta sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jisung.

 _Sementara itu dikamar Ten…._

"eunghhh ad-dha apaah denganh tubuh kuhhh". Ten mendesah karena ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya perlahan meningkat. Hawa dingin dari AC seperti tidak ada manfaatnya sedikitpun. Ten pun berusaha membuka seluruh pakaiannya agar merasa lebih dingin, namun negative. Ia tidak merasa lebih dingin, namun sebaliknya. Suhu tubuhnya malah bertambah panas.

Ten terus memegangi tubuhnya berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa panasnya sambil menutup mata, tanpa menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah 14 namja yang bernotabene sebagai member NCT lainnya.

"wah wah sepertinya afrodisiaknya bekerja dengan cepat. Kau masukkan berapa gram Ji?" Tanya seorang namja berkewarganegaraan China. "hmm aku tidak tau hyung. Sepertinya aku masukkan 3 sendok makan". Jawab Jisung dengan muka polosnya. "Sepertinya kau memasukkannya terlalu banyak Ji. Lihat apa efeknya" timpal seorang namja jangkung berkewarganegaraan amerika. "hehehe mian hyung. Habisnya Jisung tidak tau takarannya". "Hei Ten, kau mau kita bantu?" Tanya namja berambut putih. "euunghh t-taeyong hyunghh apaahh yanghh terjadihh denganh tubuh kuhh?" Tanya Ten dengan suara yang penuh desahan.

"Shit dia semakin sexy saja" ujar member tertua. "Hyungdeul, aku sudah tidak tahan. Kita serbu saja Ten hyung sekarang" ujar Jisung. "Kau, Jeno, Jaemin, Haechan, dan Mark nikmati dia duluan saja, supaya kalian bisa selesai terlebih dahulu dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kalian". Ujae Taeil kepada Jisung. "Eum! Baiklah hyung" timpal kelima member yang namanya disebutkan sebelumnya.

Setelah Taeil mendengar jawaban dari kelima member yang masih bersekolah itu, ia mengajak member yang lainnya untuk pergi dari kamar Ten dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Di ruang tengah, TV menyala menyuguhkan keadaan kamar Ten yang diambil dari kamera yang berada ditiap ujung kamar.

 _Dikamar Ten…._

"Hyung, kita mulai dari mana?". "Hmm bagaimana jika kita beri dia hukuman, karena saat latihan tadi, Ten-hyung memamerkan pantatnya kehadapan semua orang". Ujar Mark selaku dominan tertua yang berada dikamar itu. "Jeno, ambil kursi dan bawa kursi itu ke depan kaca. Dan Jaemin, bantu aku membawa Ten-hyung ke Depan kaca". Mereka semua melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Mark. Jeno mengambil kursi lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana, dan Mark serta Jaemin memawa Ten, lalu membaringkan perutnya diatas paha Jeno, dan tangan serta kakinya mengenai lantai.

"Jen, mulailah". Tanpa babibu lagi, Jeno mulai untuk me-spank pantat Ten

PLAK

"aahhhh~~"

PLAK

"S-stoph Jenohh"

PLAK

"Kau suka itu hyung? Hmm?". Tanya Jeno sambil menjambak rambut Ten

PLAK

"t-tidakhh pleasehh stophh Jenohh"

PLAK

"Pembohong"

PLAK

"Baiklah. Hukuman dariku sudah selesai. Sekarang kau akan mendapat hukuman. Oh lebih tepatnya 2 hukuman karena kau berbohong tadi".

"Hyung. Kemari". Panggil Jaemin dari sebuah sofa individual yang ia duduki dengan nada dingin penuh nafsu. Ten hanya bisa mengikuti permainan mereka semua, walaupun tubuhnya masih sangatlah sensitive terutama pada sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh orang lain.

Ten merangkak layaknya anjing kearah Jaemin. "Duduk diatas pahaku. Dengan kaki terbuka". Perintah Jaemin sesampainya Ten dihadapannya. Ten hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Jaemin suruh, lalu ia duduk diatas paha Jaemin dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar dan menjuntai kebawah.

"Kau tau hyung? Saat latihan tadi, kau sangatlah sexy, kau memamerkan pantatmu ini". Ujar Jaemin sambil meremas pantat Ten

"aaakhhh Jaeminhhh"

"Apa? Kau suka eoh? Memang pelacur" Ten membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Jaemin, yang berkesan sangatlah dingin dan penuh penekanan. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang. "Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca eoh? Pengecut". Tanpa Ten rasa, air matanya sudah berlari-larian keluar hanya karena dirty talk yang Jaemin berikan padanya.

"Jangan menangis! Pelacur". Tetapi Ten tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya."Tidak mau berhenti eoh? Baiklah. Akan kuhukum kau". Dan tanpa persetujuan Ten, Jaemin memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam manhole Ten tanpa pelican sedikitpun.

"AAAKKKHHHHH JAEMIN APPOO"

Teriakan itu tidak diidahkan oleh Jaemin. Ia langsung memasuk-keluarkan jarinya dari manhole Ten. Lalu ia menambahkan 2 jari langsung kedalam manhole Ten dan Jaemin memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan sehingga mengenai prostat Jaemin.

"NYYAAHHHH"

"Prostatmu eoh? Hmm baiklah. Ingat ini hukuman. Aku tidak akan memberikan hukuman yang mengenakkan". Ujar Jaemin. Walaupun Ten tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jaemin, ia terus saja mendesah hanya karena perlakuan Jaemin. Tetapi ia merasa tidak nyaman karena Jaemin mengsengajakan jarinya untuk tidak mengenai prostatnya.

"eoh? Mau apa kau? Ohh kau mau kuhukum seperti ini". Dan dengan selesainya kalimat Jaemin, ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, dan memasukkan empat jari secara bersamaan dalam satu hentakan dan akhirnya mengenai prostat Ten.

"Nyahhhh Jaehh, disituhhh". "Heh, ingat hyung. Ini adalah hukuman. Tidak ada hukuman yang mengenakkan". Dan kembali seperti awal, Jaemin mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya tanpa mengenai prostat Ten, yang membuatnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dan akhirnya Ten bergerak sendiri untuk memasukkan jari-jari Jaemin untuk masuk lebih dalam, tanpa menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau mau apa eoh? Ohhh memang pelacur handal. Kau ingin jari-jari ku mengenai prostatmu itu eoh?". Tanya Jaemin dengan nada dingin penuh penekanan. Tetapi Ten tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memasukkan jari-jari Jaemin lebih dalam. "jawab aku bitch, kau suka dengan perlakuanku yang seperti ini eoh?". Dan lagi, Jaemin mengeluarkan keempat jarinya, dan memasukkan kelima jarinya dalam satu hentakkan kedalam manhole Ten yang menghasilkan sensasi panas, perih, dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"AAAAAKKKKHHHHH JAEEEE SAKITTTTTT"."Sudah pelacur, pembohong pula. Hukuamku untukmu sudah selesai. Selanjutnya adalah hukuman dari Jisung". Ujar Jaemin sambil menarik jari-jarinya dari manhole Ten. Yang menghasilkan desahan kecewa, dan seketika ambruk diatas tubuh Jaemin.

"Ten-hyung. Naiklah keatas kasur dan menungging". Perintah dari Jisung yang tidak kalah dingin dari perkataan Jaemin. Ten kembali merangkak keatas kasur walaupun lututnya sekarang sudah seperti jelly. Sangatlah lemas akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan oleh adik-adiknya itu.

Sesampainya di tengah kasur, ia langsung menungging seperti perintah dari Jisung. Lalu Jisung datang dari belakang Ten sambil membawa kain hitam yang tidak tembus pandang, dan memakaikannya di mata Ten.

"k-kau mau a-pa Ji? Tanya Ten dengan nada penuh rasa takut. "Tenang hyung. Aku hanya akan menghukummu, dan menyiapkanmu lagi sebelum permainan inti". Lalu tangan Jiusng bergerak untuk membelai punggung Ten sensual. Ten melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan sentuhan yang sangatlah memabukkan. "Hanya karena sentuhan kau sudah seperti ini eoh? Memang jalang". Lalu saat tangan Jisung sampai di kedua bongkahan kenyal-pantat- Ten, Jisung memukul dan meremas-remas kedua bongkahan itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup bermain dengan pantat Ten. Jisung mengambil cambuk yang berada diatas nakas samping kasur.

CTARR

"AAAAKHHHHH JISUNGGG SAKITTT"

CTARR

"AAAAKHHH hiksss…..Stop Jii, appoo"

CTARR

"AAAAKHHH Jii, stop please appoo"

CTARR

"hikss Jisung, appoo"

Ten hanya bisa mendesah karena perlakuan Jisung, seiringan dengan keluarnya air mata dari pelupuk mata Ten. Ten hanya tidak menyangka bahwa adik termudanya ini berubah menjadi monster. Jisung terus menyambuk tubuh Ten sampai terlihat bekas merah keunguan dimana-mana, sampai dirasa penisnya berkedut. "Ji, aakuhh akan k-AKHH apa yang kau lakukan Ji hikss…". "Ingat hyung. Ini adalah hukuman. Peraturannya kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum kami semua keluar".

"hikss appo Ji, kumohon lepaskan". "ani hyung. Kau harus kuhukum". Lalu Jisung berjalan kelemari. Dan mengambil vibrator berukuran besar. Dan kembali ke kasur. Sebelum Jisung memasukkannya kedalam hole Ten, ia memainkan ujungnya terlebih dahulu didaerah hole Ten. "eeunnghh". Suatu desahan keluar dari mulut Ten. "AAAAAKKKKHHHHH BRENGSEK! JISUNG SAKITTTTTT". Jisung menyeringai bak setan. Lalu ia memencet tombol bernomor 10 yang ada di sebuah remot kecil.

"AAAAAKHHHHHH JISUNGGGG". Tiba-tiba Ten merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan pusatnya ada di manholenya. "j-jis-sung k-keluark-kan v-vibr-rat-tor i-ituhh". Ten memohon dengan suara yang bergetar. "Hyung, aku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliran kalian". Ujar jisung kepada Mark dan Haechan. Lalu Jisung turun dari kasur tanpa memperdulikan Ten yang masih meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan vibratornya.

Lalu Mark dan Haechan berjalan kearah kasur, dan naik kekasur. Mark langsung berbaring dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di ujung tempat tidur. "Ten-hyung. Duduk diatas selangkanganku dan menghadap ke Haechan". Perintah Mark tegas. "T-tapi Mark, h-hyung t-tidak b-bisa mel-lihat". Detik berikutnya Haechan melepaskan kain hitam yang basah yang menutupi mata Ten. Setelah penutup matanya terbuka, Ten mengerjapkan matanya cepat agar matanya bisa membiasakan sinar lampu.

Setelah bisa menerima sorot lampu yang terang, Ten langsung duduk di selangkangan Mark dan menghadap ke Haechan. "berbaringlah diatas tubuhku". Tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman lagi, Ten langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Mark perlahan. Saat kulitnya mengenai tubuh Mark, tubuhnya merinding karena ia baru pertama kali ini melakukan skinship bagian intin dengan Mark. Lalu tiba-tiba Ten merasakan holenya sangat kosong karena dildo berukuran besar itu ditarik keluar oleh Haechan, yang menimbulkan desahan lega sekaligus desahan kecewa.

Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada dua benda kecil yang memasuki lubangnya. "Hae, itu ap-AAAAKHHHHHH". Ten tiba-tiba menjerit kala penis Mark yang sudah sangat tegak itu memasuki holenya dalam satu hentakan tanpa pelumas dan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Karena merasa iba, Mark membiarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu didalam hole Ten. Lalu saat dirasa sudah cukup adaptasinya, Mark mulai menggenjot Ten perlahan, dan bertambah cepat seiringan waktu berjalan. "aakhh faster aahhh minhy- AAAKH THEREE". "Ohh disana ya. Kau mau ku sodok seperti ini bitch? Hm?". "AAAKHH faster Mark, fuck its so good". Ten terus saja meracau tak jelas akibat lubangnya terasa sangat penuh oleh penis Mark. "Ahhhnnn Im close Mark-AAAKHH. Hiksss kumohon lepaskan cockring ituu". "Ingat peraturannya hyung, you cant come before us". Ujar Haechan kepada Ten. Lalu Haechan melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia benar-benar naked. Dan mengoleskan sedikit pelumas ke penisnya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari milik Mark, dan langsung melesakkannya kedalam hole Ten.

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHH BRENGSEKKKKK! SAKITTT HAEEEE KELUARKANNN". Namun teriakan yang melengking itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Haechan. Ia mulai menggenjot Ten dengan sangat kasar. "Ouhh hyung, your hole is so tight". "AAKHH THEREE". Setelah mendengarkan teriakan Ten, Mark dan Haechan terus-terusan menusuk prostat Ten hingga terhitung Ten sudah 4 kali organsme kering. "ahhh im close hyunghh". Racau Mark dan Haechan.

Lalu setelah 3 hentakkan yang sangatlah keras, Mark mendapati organsme pertamanya, dan diikuti oleh Haechan selang 2 menit. Ten merasa perutnya sangatlah kembung karena terisi oleh cairan semen yang keluar dari penis 2 namja sekaligus.

Detik berikutnya, Ten mendesah kecewa karena holenya sangatlah perih dan kosong, karena Haechan dan Mark mengeluarkan penisnya bersamaan dengan mengalirnya sperma mereka berdua yang sangatlah banyak itu.

Namun terlihat diujung kamar itu, Jaemin, Jeno, dan Jisung sudah full naked dan berjalan kearah Ten yang masih terkulai lemas diatas kasur. Tiba-tiba Jisung dan Jeno memencet tombol nomer 10 di masing-masing remot yang berada ditangan mereka.

"AAAKKKHH". Tiba-tiba teriakan melengking keluar kembali dari mulut Ten, walaupun ia sangatlah lemas. Seluruh badan ten bergetar hebat kibat 2 vibrator berukuran kecil bergerilya didalam holenya dengan level maksimal. Lalu Jeno-yang tertua diantara 3J- mengangkat tubuh Ten dan tiduran di kasur dengan posisi Mark seperti tadi.

Dan dengan pelumas yang merupakan cairan semen Mark dan Haechan, itu Jeno melesakkan penisnya bersamaan dengan Jisung kedalam hole Ten tanpa aba-aba yang memang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil tetapi tetap merasa menyakitkan karena rasa perih yang ditinggalkan Mark dan Haechan belum hilang. Tetapi Ten masih bisa menahan desahannya keluar karena jujur, ia merasa sangatlah letih. Tetapi tak lama, Karen tiba-tiba Jaemin memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakkan kedalam manhole Ten, yang menyebabkan rasa perih yang amat sangat.

"AAKKKKHHH JAEMINN JANGANNN". Tetapi Jaemin terus memompa hole Ten, dan telinganya seperti tuli karena ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan permohonan Ten untuk mencabut juniornya dari hole Ten. "aahhnn hyung, your hole is so tight, ahhh". Racau Jeno saat merasakan miliknya dipijat oleh dinding anus Ten, dan bergesekan dengan kedua junior milik Jaemin dan Jisung. Ten sudah sangatlah lemas karena ia langsung diperkosa oleh kelima adiknya tanpa ampun padahal ia baru saja pulang dari gedung SM. Ten hanya bisa mendesah tanpa suara karena suara yang ia miliki seolah sudah habis.

"aaahhhh hyung I closehhh. AAHHH". Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Ten menerima semburan cairan putih kental milik Jeno, Jaemin, dan Jisung, yang membuatnya merasa mual karena perutnya terisi banyak sekali cairan dalam waktu yang sama. Lalu 3J mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Ten bergantian. Setelah keluar semua, Mark, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, dan Jisung memakai pakaian mereka lagi. Dan sebelum Jisung keluar, ia mencabut cockring dari junior Ten, dan langsunglah kelua semua cairan semen Ten yang tertahan tadi.

Lalu Ten merasa pengelihatannya memutih dan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Ia pun pingsan dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

Pada pagi harinya, Ten hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat ia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sangat lengket akibat permainan kemarin malam. Beruntunglah dia, karena NCT tidak mempunyai schedule untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak tau, bahwa akan ada hukuman yang jauh lebih menyakitkan menunggunya di malam hari nanti

TBC

 **Annyeong readers-deul. Maapkeun diriku karena belom bisa update IYWBMB,YHTAH. Karena aku lagi mudik dan jalan-jalan terus. Emang bawa laptop siii tapi jarang banget megang laptop. Apalagi nulis ff. palingan aku nulisnya kalo tengah malem. Itupun ga tiap hari. Jadi maaf lagi yaaa. Aku juga akan publish NCT drabble/spoiler/ yang akan kuusahakan update tiap hari. Tapi aku belum bisa janjiin kapan mulainya. Tapi akan kuusahakan secepatnya yaoooo.**

 **Trus ff ini semoga akan selsai dalam threeshot. dan akan kuusahakan-lagi- bangett untuk selesai sebelum mulai masuk sma. Huhuhuuu bentar lagi masukk. Jadi kuminta dukungannya yaaa biar bisa selesaiin semua ff pending dalam waktu dekat.**

 **Oiyaa ini ff ini merupakan ff request dari salah satu saeng di grup jaeyong shipper. For her: maap ye baru publish sekarang. Oiya-lagi- kalo yang mau join grup jaeyong shipper , just drop your line id di pm ku yahhh. Kutunggu yang mau.**

 **Lastly, review juseyooo**

 **XOXO**

 **aegiji**


	2. Exhausting Middle Part

Chapter 2 : Exhausting Middle Part

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Ten berjalan keluar kamar untuk menikmati sarapannya. Ten sedikit kaget saat melihat meja makan yang penuh oleh makanan yang terlihat sangatlah mengguirkan. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Ten langsung duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di meja makan. "Woahh, makanannya banyak sekali."

Taeyong, yang memang sedari tadi sudah berada di dapur untuk memasak, menyadari keberadaan Ten di meja makan. "Oh, hai Ten. Silahkan dinikmati sarapannya. Aku membuatnya special karena kita hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan akan libur." Ujar Taeyong dengan mulut yang sedidkit menyeringai tetapi tidak Ten lihat karena Taeyong tetap berkutik dengan masakannya saat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Ten.

"Eum! Baklah hyung. Aku makan dulu nee." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Taeyong dan tanpa menunggu yang lain, Ten memulai acara makan paginya sendiri.

"Woahhh mashitaaa~~" ujar Ten. Walau didalam dapur, Taeyong sedang beradu dengan panic dan penggorengan, tetapi ia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata yang Ten ucapkan. Seringaiannya pun melebar, karena Ten memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya.

"Hyung, kau dan yang lain tidak makan?" disela-sela acara makan paginya, Ten bertanya kepada Taeyong karena yang sedang makan hanyalah Ten seorang. Tidak ada satupun member lain yang ikut makan bersamanya.

"Tidak Ten, kau duluan saja. Lagipula member lain masih tertidur semua." _Tentu saja tidak_ -lanjut Taeyong dalam hati-. Taeyong sudah membayangkan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Ten setelah Ten memakan makanan yang khusus disiapkan untuknya itu. Tetapi ia cepat-cepat menepis pemikiran itu agar tidak dicurigai oleh Ten.

Tiba-tiba, Ten datang ke dapur dan menaruh piring dan gelas kotor yang ia pakai tadi untuk makan. "Hoamm… hyung aku tidur lagi ne. Aku merasa ngantuk". Tanpa menunggu tinpalan dari taeyong, Ten berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, karena ia tidak melihat seringaian Taeyong yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setelah dirasa aman, Taeyong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan speed dial 1, yang membuat ponselnya langsung menghubungi Taeil. "Hyung, Ten sudah tertidur. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan terbangun karena merasa kepanasan. Jika kau dan yang lain ingin melakukannya, cepatlah." Ujar Taeyong kepada Taeil disebrang sana.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Taeyong, Taeil langsung menutup ponselnya dan langsung menghampiri Johnny yang berada dikasur sebelahnya. "Youngho-ya bantu aku. Kita ambil Ten dan 'menatanya' di ruang tengah". Mendengar perintah Taeil, Johnny langsung mengekori Taeil dan mesuk kedalam kamar Ten perlahan seperti penyusup.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan Ten, Taeil dan Johnny mengangkat Ten perlahan-lahan ke ruang tengah agar tidak membangunkannya. Setelah mereka sampai di ruang tengah, Taeyong datang dan membantu Taeil serta Johnny untuk membaringkan Ten di karpet yang sangatlah lembut. Lalu Taeil menekan speed dial nomer 2 di ponselnya dan muncullah nama Hansol di layar ponselnya. "Hansol-ah, bawa box merah itu ke ruang tengah. Dan jangan lupa untuk memanggil Kun, Winwin, Doyoung, Jaehyun, dan Yuta kebawah".

Saat perintah dari Taeil selesai diumumkan, Hansol langsung mengantongkan ponselnya dan mengambil box merah yang kebetulan ada dikamarnya itu. Tidak lupa ia memanggil Kun, Winwin, Doyoung, Jaehyun, dan Yuta.

Sesampainya Hansol dibawah, ia cukup dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang sangatlah menggairahkan. Bagaimana tidak, di atas karpet halus itu, terbaringlah tubuh naked Ten yang bagian sampingnya hanya tertutup sedikit oleh bulu-bulu karpet.

"Hansol-ah cepat bawa box itu kemari, nanti Ten keburu bangun." Tiba-tiba suara Johnny memecah imajinasinya yang sedang bergerilya. Ia pun berlari menuruni tangga dan memberikan box yang tidak ia tau isinya itu apa kepada Taeil. Taeil pun mengambil box itu dan segera mengeluarkan benda yang berada dipaling atas di dalam box itu.

"Kun, tolong gantung baju ini di kamar mandi dan jaga disana sampai Ten datang nanti. Cegat ia jika Ten akan kabur nanti." Perintah dari taeil langsung Kun kerjakan. Taeil, Johnny, Hansol, Taeyong, Doyoung, Winwin, Jaehyun, dan Yuta memilih duduk di sofa yang mengelilingi karpet ruang tengah dan menunggu Ten siuman yang kalau dihitung hanya perlu 30 detik lagi

"Eunnghhh." Suatu lenguhan terdengar di ruang tengah, yang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu berpusat. Ditengah ruangan tv, terlihat Ten sedang menggeliat tak nyaman diatas karpet berbulu halus itu. Ia merasakan rasa yang sama seperti hari kemarin dimana ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh kelima adik termudanya itu.

"ahhh panashhh." Desahan Ten terus menggema di dorm NCT, yang membuat celana semua orang didalamnya menggembung dibawah pinggang. Tetapi semua dominan di bangunan itu, berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya karena mereka akan bermain-main terlebih dahulu dengan Ten.

"Ten, jika kau tidak ingin merasa panas lagi, cepat ke kamar mandi dekat ruang makan dan gunakan baju yang tersedia disana." Ujar Taeyong dingin dan penuh nafsu kepada Ten. Ten ingin sekali meredakan hawa panas ini, tetapi hanya ada satu cara, yaitu dipuaskan oleh orang lain. Maka dari itu, Ten hanya mengikuti arahan dari Taeyong.

Ten langsung melesat ke toilet dan langsung memakai baju yang tersedia disitu, tidak memperdulikan Kun dengan tatapan penuh nafsunya itu. Ten membulatkan matanya melihat pakaian yang tergantung dikamar mandi. Tetapi ia tidak peduli dan langsung memakai pakaiannya itu karena ia ingin permainan ini selesai dengan waktu yang cepat.

Seiringan dengan keluarnya Ten dari kamar mandi, Kun membelalakkan matanya melihat Ten yang sangat errr…. menggoda. Bagaimana tidak, Ten memakai pakaian maid berwarna hitam putih dengan bando telinga kucing, dan rok tutu yang sangatlah minim. Dan ia tidak memakai celana dalam. Muka Kun semakin menjadi-jadi saat Ten berjalan menjauhinya, dan terpampanglah pantat sintalnya yang sangat menggoda. Kun pun berjalan mengekori Ten ke ruang tengah

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, semua pasang mata tertuju kepada Ten. Semua raut muka para dominan di ruang itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan muka Kun saat pertama kali melihat Ten. Kilat mata mereka, menyiratkan bahwa mereka ingin memerkosa Ten ditempat itu dan disaat itu juga. Namun itu semua mereka tahan karena mereka akan bermain-main dengan Ten terlebih dahulu.

"Menarilah layaknya stripper, bitch." Satu kalimat yang sangat menyayat hati keluar dari mulut Taeil, orang yang menurut Ten sangat lah dewasa dan berwibawa. Ten sangat tidak menyangka Taeil akan menjadi seperti ini. "Jangan buat kami menunggu, jalang."

Ten hamper menangis ditempat saat itu juga, namun ia tahan karena tidak ingin dihukum lebih berat lagi. Dan mulailah aksi Ten, menari seperti stripper. Ia menari dengan gerak yang sangat sendual sambil memegang-megang tubuhnya sendiri, dan desahan menggairakan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya.

"eunghh taeil hyunghhh sentuh akuhhh. Johnny hyunghhh penuhi akuhh. Taeyongh hyungg basahi akuh denganh sperma muhh." Dan seterusnya, Ten terus mendesahkan nama semua dominan yang berada disekitarnya.

"Ten, kemari." Panggil Yuta. "Duduk menghadapku diatas pahaku."

Ten pun menurut saja dan melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Yuta. Yuta yang telihat sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi itu, mulai menggerayangi tubuh Ten.

"euunghhh hyu-".

"call us daddy, Ten."

"eunghh daddy yuta, touch me morehhh fill me daddyhhh." Nafsu Yuta semakn menjadi-jadi mendengar desahan Ten. Namun ia masih bsia menahan dirinya. Untuk langsung melahap Ten. Yuta memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Ten untuk membasahinya sekaligus mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Ten. Setelah dirasa cukup basah, Yuta mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari mulut Ten dan mengarahkannya ke hole merah berkedut milik Ten.

Yuta mengusap-usapkan jarinya ke mulut hole kemerahan Ten. "eunghh daddy ahhh don't teasehh mehhh."Yuta menyeringai mendengar perkataan Ten.

Yuta pun langsung melesakkan jarinya kedalam lubang Ten, tetapi jari itu kurang panjang untuk mengenai titik kenikmatan Ten. "akhhhh daddyyhhh."

"Kau ingin kuperlakukan seperti ini? Hmm?" Yuta terus memasuk-keluarkan jarinya dari lobang Ten, yang terus dibalas dengan desahan erotis Ten. Yuta baru mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di lobang Ten selama 1 menit, namun Ten sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda dirinya akan cum. Melihat itu, Yuta mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Winwin, dan Winwin langsung datang dan memasangkan cockring ke penis berkedut Ten.

"Akhhhh Winwin daddyhh biarkan akuhh cum, ahhh appoohhh." Ten mengalami organsme kering pertamanya dihari itu.

"Tidak hyung, kau harus dihukum agar tidak menggoda orang lain lagi selain kami." Winwin pun berjalan ke sofanya tadi dan tidak memperdulikan rengekah permohonan Ten. Melihat Ten yang menurutnya semakin menggoda itu, Yuta langsung menaruh Ten di sofa yang ia duduki dan berdiri untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya itu. Ten membulatkan matanya saat melihat ukuran penis Yuta, yang lebih besar sekitar 4-5 inchi dari milik minirookies kemarin. Dan tanpa basa-basi Yuta memutar tubuh Ten, sehingga posisi Ten sekarang adalah menungging seperti anjing. Lalu Yuta meludahkan hole Ten sebagai pelumas.

"AAAAAKHHHH DADDY APPOOOOO AKKHHHHH." Yuta memasukkan penisnya dalam satu hentakkan ke hole Ten. Ten merasa jika penis Yuta itu sama dengan penis Mark dan Haechan saat mereka memasukkannya kedalam hole Ten.

Tanpa menunggu satu detik pun, Yuta langsung menggenjot Ten dengan ritme tidak teratur, tetapi yang pastinya lebih ganas dari Mark dan Haechan. "ahh daddy feels good ahhh deeper da-AAAKHHHH."

Tiba-tiba Ten berteriak karena titik kenikmatannya baru saja dihujam penis Yuta denagan sangat kuat. Yuta pun menyeringai dan terus-terusan menghujam titik itu. Ten tidak henti-hentinya mendesah yang membuat junior milik para dominan makin tegak. Bahkan Doyoung, Kun, dan Taeyong sudah melakukan servis solo.

Mendengar desahan menggairahkan Ten, Johnny berjalan kedepan Ten, dan menyodorkan penisnya yang berukuran lebih besar sedikit dari milik Yuta. Ten yang mengerti maksud dari Johnny pun langsung menyambar penis besar itu dengan mulutnya. "Ahhh suck it more bitch fuck so good." Johnny terus-terusan meracau tak jelas saat Ten menyedot penisnya dan memberikan sedikit gigitan.

Johnny sudah sangat tidak tahan. Ia pun menarik penisnya dari mulut Ten, dan memberi kode kepada Yuta untuk memutar badannya, sehingga Yuta berada dibawah Ten.

Setelah kodenya dilakukan dengan baik, Johnny pun berdiri didepan Ten dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Ten yang sudah berisi penis Yuta tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"AAAAKHHH DADDY NOOO ANDWAEEEE HOLE KU ROBEK AAAAAKHHHH." Jujur, 2 penis minirookie saja sudah membuat holenya sangat kesakitan. Dan kini, penis Yuta dan Johnny di waktu yang bersamaan, sama saja seperti 4 kali penis minirookies yang terasa sangatlah menyakitkan. Namun, hentakkan pertama Johnny , sudah membuat desahan kesakitan Ten berubah menjadi desahan nikmat karena Johnny kangsung menemukan titik kenikmatannya, yang berarti titik itu dihujam berulang-ulang kali oleh 2 penis raksasa.

Ten sudah mengakami organsme kering keduanya, namun Johnny dan Yuta baru saja memberikan kode bahwa mereka akan segera mengalami organsme pertamanya. Dan benar, tak lama kemudian, Johnny dan Yuta menyemburkan spermanya kedalam hole Ten yang terasa lebih banyak dibandinkan total sperma 3J kemarin.

Johnny dan Yuta pun menarik penisnya dari hole Ten, diikuti dengan melubernya sperma mereka berdua dari hole Ten. Namun tak lama, datanglah Taeil, Hansol, Jaehyun, Kun , Winwin, dan Taeyong kehadapan Ten.

Tak membuang waktu sedikitpun, Jaehyun pun mengambil posisi seperti Yuta tadi dan Taeil seperti Johnny. Mereka berduapun langsung melesakkan penisnya kedalam hole Ten. "AKKKHHH jangann kumohonn." Namun takada satupun yang mendengarkan permohonan Ten.

Berbeda seperti tadi, kali ini Hansol memasukkan penisnya ke hole Ten melalui tempat yang tersedia diantara Taeil dan Jaehyun. "AAAAKHHHHH DADDY ANDWAEEEE JANGANNNN AKKHHHHHH." Namun Hansol tetap memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Ten yang sangat menggoda.

Winwin yang sudah sangat tidak tahan pun mulai beraksi. Ia berjongkok diatas muka Ten dan langsung memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Ten. Winwin melakukan _Throat fuck_ terhadap Ten, yang membuat Ten tersedak kala ujung penis Winwin menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

Tak berhenti disitu, Taeyong dan Kun mengambil posisi masing-masing disebelah kiri dan kanan Ten. Lalu mereka berdua mengambil tangan Ten untuk mengocok penisnya. Meliat Ten yang sangat kesakitan karena tidak bisa organsme, akhrinya Taeil melepaskan cockringnya dan tersemburlah sperma Ten yang sempat tertahan itu. Tak lama, Winwin pun menyembutkan spermanya di mulut Ten dan membuat Ten tersedak, lalu meminum semua spermanya Winwin.

Begitu pula dengan Taeil, Hansol, dan Jaehyun. Mereka bertiga organsme didalam Ten yang terasa jauh lebih penuh dari campuran sperma Johnny dan Yuta tadi. Jika saja Ten mempunyai rahim, ia sudah dipastikan langsung hamil, mungkin langsung lebih dari satu anak.

Tangan Ten terus mengocok penis Taeyong dan Kun, dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun menyemprotkan spermanya di muka Ten. Jujur, Ten merasa sangat seperti jalang. Tetapi munafik jika ia bilang bahwa ia tidak menyukai permainan hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. Ten pun langsung terlelap karena seluruh tenaganya jauh lebih terkuras dari hari kemarin.

Melihat Ten yang terlelap, Taeyong pun iba. Ia mengangkat tubuh Ten kekamarnya dan membilasnya sebentar. Kemudian ia memakaikan piyama kesukaan Ten, dan menyelimutinya di kasur. Sementara dominan yang lainnya membersihkan sisa permainan tadi.

TBC

 **Annyeong semuaaaa. Sumpah ini ff nista banget aku gangerti lagi sama dirikuuuu~~**

 **Maybe berkat kedua grup gesrek yang seru itu, aku medapatkan ide dan bisa nyelesaiin ff ini sampe jam 2 pagi T.T**

 **Oiya aku mau ngasih tau. Kalo ada yang mau masuk grup jaeyong shipper atau hunkai shipper bisa kirimin id line kalian di pm aku dan bilang kalo kalian mau masuk grup yang mana. Tapi kalo yg grup hunkai itu cocok untuk author yang ingin belajar menjadi nista *plakkk**

 **Lastly review juseyooo**

 **XOXO**

 **aegiji**


	3. NOT A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE

NOT A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE

Aku memutuskan akan hiatus sampai waktu yang belum bisa kutentukan karena mostly alasannya adalah sekolah.

aku baru masuk sma dan harus ngebiasain ritme belajar di sma yang pasti akan lebih cepat dr smp, dan the fact bahwa sma aku sma unggulan/ea/jd pasti lebih di push lagi belajarnya.

dan aku akan usahain semaksimal mungkin pas ada waktu senggang, aku akan bikn ff yang on-going sama yang baru. aku sebenernya lagi punya beberapa project sm orang tp with all my respect, harus ku pending dulu untuk waktu yang agak lama.

dan aku janji akan nyelesaiin beberapa ff langsung, dan maka dari itu aku akan hiatus untuk waktu yang lama. makasih semua yang mau baca, dan ngikutin, serta ngedukung selama aku hiatus dan maaf kalo belum bisa ngebikin semua ff yang kalian minta.


End file.
